


rising, rising

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, dva has ptsd you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: She gasps for air. It won’t stop. It won’t stop.





	rising, rising

Her heart is in her throat, her stomach close behind. Like missing a step on the stairs, like being in front of a crowd of people, like- like- like falling out of a self destructing mech. She can’t catch her breath, her hands pawing at her chest, clawing at her throat. She’s here. She’s okay. She’s in her bedroom, it’s dark, it’s- she checks the clock- 3:53 in the morning.

She swallows. Takes the bedsheets in an iron grip. Hana doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels tears dripping onto her hands below her. She can still hear the explosions, as if they were right in her room. In her head. She wants it to stop- the images,  _ feelings, _ of blood in water, of storm clouds, of teammates-

She gasps for air. It won’t stop. It won’t stop. 

“Hey,” A voice, raspy with sleep and lilted with an accent sounds from beside her. She barely hears it. “Hana, look at me,  _ princesa. _ ” A warm hand rests on her back. She goes limp in the embrace that she knows is coming, and cries, and cries, and cries. Oliva holds her tight, like she knows Hana loves, and kisses the top of her head.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. Right here with me.” 

Hana’s shivering. She’s freezing cold, and yet her hands are clammy, her nightshirt sticking to her skin. She licks her lips.

“I’m- I’m okay. I-” Her voice grows watery once more.

“You don’t have to be okay,” Oliva mumbles into her hair, rubbing circles into the skin of her arm. “Breathe, Hana.” 

She does. She takes shaking breaths, clutching onto her girlfriend’s arm like a lifeline. She breathes in like it’s the first time she’s had oxygen, her exhales shaky and uncertain. Her vision slowly begins to return, her senses following. Her sobs are reduced to sniffles. 

“Thank you,” She croaks, her head laying limply against Olivia’s chest. The warm sound of a steady heartbeat is already beginning to lull Hana into a state of calm, like laying in the sun. “For everything.” 

Olivia hums, interlocking her fingers with Hana’s.

“You don’t have to thank me,  _ hermoso, _ ” Her voice is a safety blanket, draped over Hana’s shaking frame and soothing all her ills. “I love you.” She kisses the back of Hana’s ear.

“I love you too.” She breathes, before falling into a murky state of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of art i saw on tumblr- i just got into somva and i'm already writing angst. yeehaw! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading =]


End file.
